This invention relates to a device for taking out sheets in a postal matter sorter/stamper, for instance, which takes out sheets of postal matter stacked in a temporary stacking section one after another and transporting the taken-out postal matter to the next processing section.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art device for taking out sheets of the type noted above. Referring to FIG. 1, postal matter sheet P which has been transported in an upright state from first transport path 1 is temporarily stacked in the upright state in temporary stacking section 2. On the front side, i.e., take-out side, of temporary stacking section 2, there is provided a one-by-one take-out section 5, which is constructed by vacuum suction chamber 3 communicated with a vacuum source (not shown) and porous endless take-out belt 4 driven in frictional contact with the front surface of of the vacuum section chamber 3. At take-out section 5, postal matter P is attracted one by one to take-out belt 4 to be transferred to and transported along second transport path 6. On an intermediate portion of second transport path 6, there is provided separator 9, which includes vacuum suction chamber 7 providing a high suction force and vacuum suction chamber 8 providing a low suction force. Vacuum suction chambers 7 and 8 face each other via second transport path 6. The first postal matter sheet P attracted to vacuum suction chamber 7 is transported along second transport path 6 shown by solid line to a subsequent stamping section (not shown). The second postal matter sheet P' which is transferred to be overtapped with the first sheet P is attracted to vacuum suction chamber 8, and then separated from second transport path 6 as shown by dashed lines in FIG. 2 to be stacked for collection in stacking section 10 provided in the neighborhood.
In this device, however, the second postal matter sheet P' which is separated by separator 9 and stacked in stacking section 10 has to be taken out and supplied temporary stacking section 2 again by manual operation of operator.